little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lara
Lara was the adoptive daughter of Asger and the main antagonist of The Rise of Luna Nova Valkyries, the first cour of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She was Herja the Silver Valkyrie, the original protector of Hoddmimi's Holt. However, after her fallout with her adoptive father upon learning his true identity as the Blood Squirrel, the one who murdered her original family and her subsequent death and reanimation as an eitr-walker, she abandoned her post and joined Naglfar under the moniker of The Last Gray Wolf to prepare her vengeance against her adoptive father and former role model. Personality & Character Lara was born into Gray Wolf Clan, one of the most notorious clans of magical families who joined Naglfar sometime during Thapoli-Naglfar War. Although she, alongside the rest of her clan and Naglfar were aimed to subjugate the world under Jötnar's rule, Lara nevertheless had a happy childhood until Asger aka. Blood Squirrel slaughtered every single one of her family including her mother at her home in Wolfwood, a heavily fortified village which served as both the home of her Clan and a Naglfar outpost. Asger deeply regretted this action, and after finding her at the forest half-dead from starvation, subsequently adopted and raised her as a foster daughter, all while keeping his true identity a secret. After the war, Asger and Lara lived together at a secluded region in Hoddmimi's Holt. Under the former's care, she grew into an energetic and optimistic young witch despite still struggled to fit in her new home, being the sole human who lived alongside a Pomokai Holoholona community at that time. Amazed and inspired by the exploits of Wrath of Thor, especially after learning that Asger was one of them, Lara wished to become a great warrior and hero someday like her adoptive father, unaware that he and Blood Squirrel, the one who killed her family, are the same person. Her said aspiration soon led to her magical talent being recognized by Valkyrie Corps. of Thapoli's Warband who then chose her to become the latest heir of Herja armor. At one point in the past, she managed to make Asger smile with a doodle of herself and the ratatoskr smiling. Said doodle was precious to them that she once ended up lost in the forest just to try to recover it, leading Asger spending the whole night to find her. Sadly, the adoptive father and daughter's 10 years of happy life ended in a tragedy when Farmatyr, Asger's fellow Thapoli-Naglfar War veteran, exposed the ratatoskr's true identity as the dreaded Blood Squirrel in a fit of rage while trying to justify his intentions to use Eitr to revive those whom they killed during the war, including Lara's original family. Unable to accept that her adoptive father was the same person who had taken away the lives of their original family, Lara ran off in tears, prompting Asger to chase her to the cliff near their home. It is then Asger confirmed to Lara everything Farmatyr said, along with the fact that he adopted her out of guilt and tired of his violent life as Sword of Laeradr's infamous assassin. Lara then angrily asked whether she was a monster as much as the rest of Gray Wolf Clan whom Asger deeply despised for killing his family like he did to her long ago. In her anger and denial, Lara inadvertently awakened her ability to summon her wolf-like astral form and have it attacked her adoptive fatber, causing the cliff they stood at to collapse, injuring both. Worse, despite Asger's best efforts even with aid of his mentor Harr, Lara's injuries were so severe that she would unlikely able to survive the night. Things took the worst turn when Farmatyr kidnapped the dying Lara so he can heal her with eitr out of shame in exposing the truth about her parents' death. Asger and Harr soon caught him in the act and tried to reason him, but Farmatyr remained adamant in his decision despite being aware with the dangerous and unpredictable nature of very substance he discovered. An argument ensued between three war veterans which lead to an explosion that showered them with eitr's gas form, killing both Lara and Farmatyr as well as severely injured Asger and Harr. Though miraculously survived the ordeal, Asger and Harr were left devastated by Lara and Farmatyr's apparent demise. Upon hearing the sad news, the rest of former members of Wrath of Thor came to Asger's side to comfort the mourning ratatoskr. As they about to hold Lara and Farmatyr's funeral however, Lara unexpectedly returned to life before Asger and Harr's very eyes, seemingly amnesiac. But then, her memories started to return, leading to her remembering the sad and horrifying experience she felt during her fallout with her adoptive father which culminated to her tragic death. Said experience drove Lara over the edge in the form of a PTSD mental breakdown which, coupled by Eitr corruption that had consumed her, turning her into a crazed berserker who nearly killed Harr by tearing off his left wing, forcing Pongo to put her out of her misery by killing her on the spot. To protect Asger's sanity from the ordeal, Harr magically wiped out the ratatoskr's memories pertaining his adoptive daughter's reanimation and second death at his fellow war veteran's paws. Unknown to everyone, Lara survived Pongo's killing blow thanks to her sadness and anger from Asger's betrayal that kept her alive. After digging her way out of her burial mound, Lara stole her Valkyrie Armor back and aimlessly wandering in the wilds. It was then she stumbled upon the main branch of Naglfar led by Elder Erik from whom she learned more about her past and original family. That, coupled with circumstances of her death and resurrection which rendered her trapped between life and death as an eitr-walker, further filled her heart with hatred towards the one who had ruined her life and family. With that, Lara, now under the moniker The Last Gray Wolf, rejoined Naglfar to continue what the cove had started and importantly, to plan her revenge on the Blood Squirrel. At one point prior to the events of The Rise of Luna Nova Valkyries, Lara stumbled upon Svafnir, the legendary missing Drekar-class Flying Longship prototype. With her mechanical prowess and mastery over craftsmanship magic, she managed to restore the flying longship prototype, which became her mobile base of operations. Skills & Abilities *'Eitr-Walker Physiology': As the result of the overexposure to Eitr and dying in sadness and rage over Asger's betrayal, Lara became a powerful and resilient eitr-enhanced draugr. **'Supernatural Strength': Although it can be inferred that Lara already displayed considerable strength despite her stature thanks to her rigorous body exercise as with other Valkyries in life, her said strength has been drastically enhanced following her reanimation as an eitr-walker. **'Supernatural Speed': Lara's natural speed has been drastically enhanced following her reanimation as eitr-walker. **'Defunct Physiology': Following her reanimation as an eitr-walker, Lara lost her ability to feel any form of pain, endowing her a degree of superhuman resilience. She also capable of remain active with little to no physical needs such as food, water, oxygen, or sleep. Although this greatly boosts her parameters that she can fight Akko, Lotte, and Sucy altogether to a standstill, Lara's lack of sense of pain also serves as her weakness as she is unable to gauge the damage she has taken in fights, causing her to overexert herself all the time, thereby taxing her regenerative abilities heavily. **'Consumption Healing': As an eitr-walker, Lara can regenerate whatever injuries she sustained on her undead body through consuming enough amount of raw flesh. She usually heals herself through consuming raw deer meat to maintain remnants of her humanity, since it reminded her to the night when her biological father cooked her some deer steaks after multiple failed attempts. *'Magic': As a witch, Lara displayed remarkable skills in magic, with her powers significantly increased by both Blessing of Ymir and her reanimation into an eitr-walker. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Lara can magically combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this spell to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. **'Flying Spell': Lara's skill in broom flight is notably on par with Diana's, as she able to move past obstacles and evade projectiles on ease. **'Flame Magic': Like Akko, Lara excels in flame magic where she can conjure either fireballs, fiery blasts, or powerful stream of flames. Her mastery over this magic was greatly advanced that she can form destructive fiery fissures on the ground that very damaging against her surroundings. **'Object Control Magic': Lara can magically move objects without touching them with her wand as a focus. **'Magic Energy Manipulation': Lara can manipulate magic energy to perform various feats such as projecting beams and/or blasts, illuminating her surroundings, simulating telekinetic force as a form of object control magic, and generating solid constructs out of the energy's tangible form. **'Craftmanship Magic': Lara possesses decent skill in craftmanship magic, able to craft spare magical equipment including wands in her disposal. **'The Blessing of Ymir': Bestowed from twin sons of Fenrir, Sköll and Hati, Lara possesses unique magical essences called the Blessing of Ymir which greatly bolster her magic power as well as serving as the main key of certain abilities which only accessible through the use of the said essence alone. Said essences however, need to be replenished periodically. ***'Astral Projection': Lara can project her astral form which takes the appearance of a giant, shadowy wolf-like creature with use of the Blessing of Ymir, reflecting two wolf-like Jötnar who endowed her said essence. In addition of projecting her consciousness through considerable distances, she can employ her astral form's claws and maw to attack enemies with. ***'Spell Amplification': Lara can channel her Blessing of Ymir in conjunction of magic energy to improve the power of her spells. ***'Ymir's Touch': Lara can channel her Blessing of Ymir to alter the properties of items she touched, be it either to enhance said items and bypassing their weaknesses or corrupting them with taints. She used this ability to enhanced the power of her Herja armor. *'Skilled Combatant': In her youth, Lara had undergone extensive training in Thapolian Martial Arts under Asger's tutelage, able to hold her own against multiple opponents at once. Her fighting style noted to be similar with Akko's. **'Glaive Mastery': Lara is very proficient in using glaive form of her Valkyrie Blade, a skill which she learned from Asger. **'Aim Dodging': In addition of martial arts and glaive usage, Lara can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles on ease. **'Archery': Lara possesses astoundishing skill in archery much like Akko. She displayed impressive precision, able to shoot magical arrow consecutively in the same spot even from considerable distance and knows where to hit in order to either kill or incapacitate her target. *'Master Huntswoman': Lara is a skillful huntswoman when it comes in hunting and tracking down foes and prey alike. Once she set her sight on her target, she will not let them go. In fact, she is capable of waiting for her targets for days, even weeks, without eating or moving. *'Stealth Tactics': Lara has degree of knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enable her to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. In fact, this, and the fact that her undead body not giving off foul stench in spite of being a draugr, made her an effective assassin known as The Last Gray Wolf. *'Killing Intent': Perhaps due to either her rage over deaths of her parents at hands of Asger or mental corruption from overexposure to eitr or both, Lara constantly give off eerie aura that can terrify those around her. Even Sucy, who has penchant for nightmarish things, is visibly terrified when Lara is glaring at her. *'Mechanical Engineering': Lara displayed impressive skill in mechanical engineering on the same level with Constanze, able to build and maintenance machines in conjunction of her magical abilities. A testament of this best displayed throughout her ability in successfully repairing Svafnir, the missing Drekar-class flying longship prototype. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': Lara carries a wand as an instrument to cast magic. *'Valkyrie Blade': Traditional weapon of Valkyries which can be A special dagger which, upon being fused with the user's wand, turns into a short sword with seven orbs embedded into the blade arranged in Big Dipper-like formation similar to Shiny Rod and even shared the latter's abilities in addition of the ability to transform into different weapons that compliments the user's fighting style. Lara can transform her Valkyrie Blade into following basic weapon forms: **'Glaive Form': For extended melee combat. Its blade's appearance and mechanics similar to that of boxcutter; if the blade either damaged or snapped off, a new one will extend from the glaive to replace it. **'Compound Bow Form': For archery combat. It can fire magical arrows infused with spell similar to Akko's Bladed Bow, albeit with greater range where it being at least 180 meters in maximum. Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade in normal & transformed state Lara Spear LWA WoM.jpg|Boxcutter Glaive Form Lara Bow LWA WoM.jpg|Compound Bow Form *'Spear of Torment': A weapon that can force those who impaled with it to relieve their worst memories while the bearer sees it. Lara used this spear to learned Akko's worst ordeal when she learned that Ursula aka. Chariot had absorbed her magic when she was 6 and seemingly ruined her dreams in process as well as forced Akko to see hers. *'Herja Armor': As a Valkyrie, Lara is given the title of Herja the Silver Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don Herja Armor. She performs this by running her Valkyrie Blade's spear form against Herja Bracelet while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting it with magical sparks before drawing a large circle above her head with it. The circle then forms into Valkyrie Sigil, opening a portal from which Herja Armor descends and equips on her, completing her transformation. *'Flying Broom': Like every witches, Lara possesses a flying broom she utilized as transportation via. Flight Magic. *'Throwing Knives': Lara carries a number of throwing knives in her disposal. *'Gearhounds': Lara's wolf-like clockbeasts that can camouflage themselves and able to record things. *'Svafnir': A black and silver Drekar-class Flying Longship prototype which originally reported missing prior to Thapoli-Naglfar War before being found and repaired by Lara. The ship now acted as her mobile base and combat assistance. Svafnir is noted to be so powerful that it can challenge the might of Constanze's Neo Gran Charion while in its wyvern configuration. Relationships *Asger: Both Asger and Lara had a tragic and complex past. Near the end of Thapoli-Naglfar War, her parents were killed by an armored weasel-like creature Lara described as squirrel demon (who is actually Asger in his Caerbannog Armor). Asger deeply regretted this action and after finding Lara alone and starving in the forest, subsequently adopted and raised her as a daughter. At first, both of them had a happy life with Lara grew into optimistic and energetic young girl who looked up on Asger like older brother and father. Unfortunately, upon discovered that Asger was responsible for massacring her family though his argument with Farmatyr, Lara ran off in tears, leading to chain of tragic events that culminated to her reanimation into eitr-enhanced draugr. Consumed by rage and feels of betrayal, Lara sought nothing but to make Asger suffer before personally put him out of misery. Fortunately, the bond between them finally mended after the emotional and intense duel with Akko, the one who understood her pain. *Atsuko Kagari: Lara initially sees Akko as threat for Naglfar cause due to being newest heir of Kara Armor as well as bait for her revenge against Asger. She easily beats her in their first confrontation in spite the fact that Ursula was with her. However, upon seeing into her heart and realized that Akko is much like her, a person who betrayed by her hero and parental figure through impaling her with Spear of Torment, Lara became conflicted as she believed no one can understand her, but it doesn't stop her from either fighting the Fire Valkyrie or continuing her quest for revenge. When Akko unexpectedly revealed Asger's tyrfing in their final confrontation, the very weapon the ratatoskr used to slaughter her parents, Lara become visibly enraged that she later break it into half. Throughout their emotional and intense duel which scarred Wagandea to the brink of exhaustion, Akko managed to break Lara free from blind obsession for revenge by saying that even though Asger's actions in slaughtering her parents was unforgivable and her family is gone, Asger is not an unrepentant monster which proven by him adopted her and watched over her as her new family, the once she came close to destroy like Asger did. Notes & Trivia *Lara's character is essentially created as dark reflection of Atsuko Kagari: **Both had something taken from them when they were six by their role models and parental figure (Akko had her magic severely handicapped by Chariot's unintentional use of Dream Fuel Spirit whereas Lara had her original family wiped out by Asger in a brutal massacre). **Both are young accomplished Valkyries with flame magic as their elemental magic of choice. **Both are descended from an accomplished clan/family (Lara is the last member of Gray Wolf Clan whereas Akko is from Kagari family, normal family that once known as accomplished family of samurais). ***For the same reasons, BSoulstone stated that Lara would be voiced by Erica Mendez in flashbacks as normal human to represent how she was originally similar with Akko prior to her reanimation as the Eitr-walker. Category:Villains Category:Witch Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse